


A Siren's Chant of Sorrow

by SakuraAlexia



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sings, praying that someone would free her from this huge, disgusting body that isn't hers, that can't be hers. She refuses to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Siren's Chant of Sorrow

She sings, hoping that someone could hear her alluring voice from the depths of this frozen lake, where no one dared to go.

She sings, praying that someone would free her from this huge, disgusting body that isn't hers, that can't be hers. She refuses to believe it.

She sings, wondering how her dear brothers were doing, trapped just like her, she saw it happening before she faced the same destiny. She missed them so much.

She was singing that time too, drowning the painful shouts of her family with her voice, to lessen the pain in her heart. She couldn't bear it.

She now screams as Lurerre tries to take control over her once again, that she fought so hard to get. It hurt so much.

Still she kept singing, putting all of her emotions into it. She now feels herself slipping out of consciousness but she goes on, until she has no more strength left to fight.

Lurerre had won one more time over her, however, even if artificial, there was one thing she couldn't win, her heart.

And in her heart she kept singing.

One day someone would save her, that day she will be free to sing again.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by the track Wonder Panorama, which I'm pretty sure you're familiar with. In the Tunes version someone is singing, and I like to believe that someone is Leviathan.
> 
> She is a siren after all.


End file.
